


Cravings.

by Error606707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, jumin's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error606707/pseuds/Error606707
Summary: An impatient Jumin waits for his wife; a surprise of a candlelit dinner and a gift gets 1-up'd by Mrs. Han's very own surprise. Told in Jumin's PoV.
Kudos: 12





	Cravings.

The French Waltz begins again for the second time, candles flicker as the wax drips down the candelabra gifted to me by my father. I can see my chef slowing his movements - perhaps to waste time for my darling to arrive. 

Where is she? I check my watch for the eleventh time in four minutes and have to stop my impatience from spilling over. I have to give her more freedom, we spoke of this only last evening, yet she is already testing me. Why do you do this to me, my kitten? 

Earlier today, I had instructed Driver Kim to escort my wife to the spa and to ensure she does not leave before 7PM. Perhaps I should have chosen a location closer to home, but I could see how tired my darling has been of late and wished for her to recuperate a little. I acknowledge that it isn't easy being married to me, my position in the company often requires a lot of business dinners and parties. Even I find them bothersome and tiring, so I know my shy love finds them equally, if not more so, draining. My love has been more tired than usual, her usually graceful movements seem to take more effort and the fatigue is fraying her kind nature. At least, I hope this is the reason for requesting I sleep in the spare room last week.  
I want this evening to be all about her and show my gratitude for everything she does - so I purposefully kept her away while I could arrange my little surprise of dinner and the gift I had imported - a delicate platinum figurine of a sunflower I had seen whilst in Singapore last week. As soon as I saw it, my thoughts were drawn to my loving wife, the figurine possessed everything she embodies: elegance, an open heart that brightens the darkest of days, and she is the most precious work of art I have ever laid eyes on. 

I catch myself tapping my fingers beside my phone, wanting to call her. I miss the sound of her voice, I miss her smile as she listens to me speak, I miss her hand holding mine. I try not to tap her profile picture as I unlock my phone, but I need to learn patience. My darling has taught me so much about love and emotions, yet the simple act of being away from her for too long is proving difficult to learn. I cannot curb the same fear that gripped my heart when she came here to comfort me during that difficult time with the Choi sisters, and knowing that I have a number of enemies does not help to calm my heart. But I must allow her freedoms - a lesson I have learned the hard way. 

The penthouse feels empty once again, our things packed away, save for everyday necessities, as we prepare to move to a house I had commissioned for the both of us. As much as my love likes to gaze out on the city lights below, she prefers much ‘homelier’ tastes and has longed for a garden that does not sit on a rooftop. I would give her Eden if she asked it of me. 

“Mister Han, pardon my intrusion. I know you asked for no interruptions, but I have a message for you.” 

One of my security guards dares to open the door and walk into the scene I have tried to set. I will allow it, but if this is about the meeting I asked Assistant Kang to cancel, I will not be so forgiving. To either of them. 

“Missus Han has left word for you,” the guard says, handing me a folded note.  
“When did my wife leave this?” I ask, opening the note, but not reading it yet. 

“She called a few moments ago. Excuse me.” the guard bows out of politeness and takes his leave. 

‘Please meet me here, Jumin.’ the note reads, followed by an address. Our new address. 

I dismiss my chef and rush down to the lobby, where I find Driver Kim. 

“Where is she?” I ask, and open the passenger door of the van myself, hoping to find my love inside. 

Seeing the back seats empty, I slam the door closed and await an explanation, and it had better be a damn good one. 

“Missus Han asked me to come pick you up.” Is all Driver Kim says as he opens the passenger door again, waiting for me to sit. 

“And who is with her? I do not want to hear she is without protection.” 

“Missus Han requested that the security guards you sent along with her, are to stay at a discreet distance. The house is secure though, sir, so please don’t worry.” 

\----------------------------------------------

The city lights fade as Driver Kim pulls in front of our new home. The exterior is complete, but the interior needs another two weeks to be ready. Why would she want to meet me here? 

“Jumin!” my wife calls out as she opens the front door. 

She looks fine and shows no signs of distress or injury, yet my heart beats frantically and dash out of my van, racing towards her. 

“Why are you here? I asked you to come home by eight.” I grip her arms, scanning her for any slight mark before holding her tight. “You had me worried, my love.” 

“Sorry, but I have a surprise for you!” She giggles, looking up at me. 

Why can’t I ever stay mad at her when she looks at me like this? I’ll indulge her, like I always do, and give her my gift later.  
My heart still beats in an irregular fashion as she takes my hand and leads me inside. The smell of something unfamiliar hits me; onions being the only distinguishable thing. I’m lead towards the kitchen, where I see a very familiar set-up: a white cloth adorning a table, candles flickering and two plates set out. Some sort of orange coloured noodles pile both plates. What kind of commoner food does she want me to try this time? Has she not learned anything from the goldfish bread incident? 

“I had the chef make our dinner. I had to put him on hold when I received your message.” 

“I’m sorry, honey, but I really do have a surprise for you. Follow me!” She laughs, pulling on my hand. Is this impromptu dinner not the surprise? 

I follow her up the stairs, my confusion clearing a little. Oh, does my kitten wish to spend a little time with me in a more intimate setting? That certainly would explain her request for security to keep their distance.  
Loosening my tie, I think of all the times we have made love and how much she has taught me. Sometimes it is very freeing when she takes the lead like this, but it had been my plan to spoil her this evening. Sorry, my angel, but I’m afraid you will be the one on the receiving end tonight. 

“Close your eyes,” she asks as we stop outside a bedroom. “And wait here.” 

“Kitten, I have been waiting for you all day. Do you enjoy testing me?” 

“Always, my husband!” her laugh intoxicates me, and I pull her towards me. 

“A punishment for you.” I lean down and place a kiss on her lips. They are still as soft and inviting as the first kiss. 

I pull back, not wanting to give in to this desire just yet, and take in the beautiful dream-like look in her eyes. How she tests me. 

“J-Jumin!” she protests, a blush on her cheeks. “Just come in for a minute.” 

She flings open the door and I am left speechless. Why are the walls painted yellow? Such a ghastly colour. I step inside and spot a crib by the window, a blue blind covers the glass with clouds on them. 

She’s…? We’re…? I take my time to walk the width of the room, soft beige carpeting underfoot. 

“Jumin?” my wife calls, but her voice echoes in the air. 

“Are you…?” I drop my gaze to her stomach, her hand moving over her navel. 

“Yes! I got the confirmation today and went to buy a crib.” her dazzling smile draws out my own.

A father-to-be. How does this lady manage to make me fall deeper in love with each passing day?  
I drop to my knees, her tummy in my eye line. In there, right there, is the product of our love, growing and being nourished by the woman I will spend the rest of my life with. I will always be in love with you. I will be the father and husband you both deserve. 

“I know this is a shock for you, but can we please go eat now? I’ve been craving spaghetti bolognese all day.”


End file.
